<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[于桑]说谎的男人们 by illumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029883">[于桑]说谎的男人们</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi'>illumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>His Heel of Achilles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Men love lie, POV Thancred, Talks and feelings, kisses and porn, love and romance, sweets and alcohol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黑夜真正回归诺弗兰特的夜晚，两个偷跑男人的蜜糖、星星、谎言和意料之外。</p>
<p>精灵把手脚乱动个不停的男人搂紧，一边回应对方缠人的吻，一边顶住男人的额头小声问：“那我们回去？”<br/>桑克瑞德赶紧点了点头。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>His Heel of Achilles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[于桑]说谎的男人们</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>关于5.0结束时的成年人偷偷摸摸的小文，一不小心可能写的有一点甜？</p>
<p>公式光。<br/>不知道塞埃拉是谁也问题不大。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>虽然明知那对眼睛看到的并不是自己挂在脸上的任何表情，但被魔女大人一直打量，男人还是有点心虚。更何况，猫的眼睛已经眯了起来，双手托腮，怎么说，如果不是修特拉的话，其实是有点——可爱的？</p>
<p>看来大姐头已经难得的进入微醺状态，会是好事吗？</p>
<p>桑克瑞德叹了口气：“玛托雅大人，我的以太好看吗？”</p>
<p>“嗯……我就是在想啊，你们两个，谁更孩子气一点呢？”</p>
<p>“哈？”男人下意识往那个人的方向一瞥。</p>
<p>“大家热闹的时候一个自己躲开人群觅冷清，另一个眼看着却假装不在意。你们还以为自己是叛逆期小孩吗？”</p>
<p>“啧，他不总是那样么。”</p>
<p>“那这就是你‘这样’的理由了？”</p>
<p>“说句公道话，他哪里冷清，刚才琳一直拉着他问这问那，阿莉塞也过去跟他叨咕半天，明明是很受小姑娘欢迎。”</p>
<p>雅·修特拉撇了撇嘴。她望了望以太广场的方向，从彷徨阶梯亭这边看过去，那边似乎并未透露出今夜的天气，但空气中欢愉而凉爽的微风似乎说明外面是个满天星斗的晴天。</p>
<p>“你们之前刚到大森林的时候我还当面质询过他，说如果他一直有所隐瞒的话我们的信任就很难承继下去，他却坚持闭嘴到最后。但那时候，他就已经一个人承担了本该我们所有人分担的东西——很久。”</p>
<p>桑克瑞德耸了耸肩：“修特拉，你想说谢谢啊辛苦了之类的就自己去说，我又不是他的通讯珠。”</p>
<p>“我不能。如果让他觉得我们曾因之前怀疑他而如今心怀愧疚，不是就更让他无所适从吗？但当时我必须问他，否则下一次他就会想方设法让自己隐藏得更深，甚至让自己陷入更大的危险，到时候就算是你也未必有十足的把握能够拉住他了。”</p>
<p>男人低头看了看眼前的杯子，把喝了一半的酒一口饮尽。</p>
<p>“我知道这些不用我说你也都清楚。我只是提醒你，再不过去他可要溜了。”玛托雅对那边招呼她的一桌子人挥了挥手，又转头道，“顺便一说，躲开人觅冷清的明明是你吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这是黑夜真正回归诺弗兰特的夜晚。</p>
<p>人们从四面八方赶来，水晶都的欢愉气氛几乎漫溢。即便水晶公尚未伤愈，即便伙伴们体力不支，过去忽然被彻底改写了的颠覆感所带来的是几近解脱的放松，未来几天演变成压抑太久之后的狂欢也未可知。</p>
<p>本来，桑克瑞德是很懂得如何享受这种气氛的，但此刻他却把力气都花在了和自己的攻防战中。</p>
<p>通常，他和于里昂热之间的很多沟通可以以极简的方式实现。</p>
<p>比如精灵眨眨眼，或再稍一偏头，两人就会自然地走到同一个角落去交换不应有第三个人知晓的情报。又比如人类唤精灵一声，他们即能完成制定战术的步骤，进而打出近乎完美的配合，在神影洞让兰吉特毫无防备的落入深坑便是一例。</p>
<p>但今天的庆功宴一开始，桑克瑞德就觉得，于里昂热似乎避开了自己投去的所有目光——这么说或许不准确，因为这个精灵一直保有一种隐藏存在感的能力，能够在不希望别人注意他的时候将自己几乎完全消散开来，而当下这个所谓“别人”正是桑克瑞德自己。</p>
<p>他看着摘下了天球仪却依旧一身黑衣的精灵微笑着和不同的人说话，琳和他一起融入人群，仰头向精灵确认着，获得肯定，继而获得人们的欢迎。有几回他几乎嫉妒那些只顾着高兴的人们把属于他的人簇拥得太紧。但在这个高挑醒目的家伙准备要回头看什么的时候，他就会匆匆转开目光，低头抿一口手里的酒，临时抱佛脚一般和身边认识或不认识的人随口搭一两句话。</p>
<p>虽然焦点目标并没丢，但现在酒喝光了。</p>
<p>他并不那么想再来一杯。</p>
<p>修特拉只说对了一半，自己确实是躲到一边的那一个，但假装不在意的那一个也是自己。而那个聪明到根本没有破绽的顽固精灵不仅在意着，而且还温柔的留出了让自己在这里孩子气的距离。</p>
<p>可恶啊。</p>
<p>又这样。</p>
<p>又是几乎一模一样的情形。</p>
<p>他们被即将前往第一世界的敏菲利亚送回萨纳兰，回到沙之家时的情形。</p>
<p>那时的自己确实心潮翻涌，但即便是与至亲生离死别，也是以让人依旧可以心存希望的方式。所以桑克瑞德没有任何怨言。他明白当中存在的选择。</p>
<p>但那个时候，明明一个人默默冲到前头奔忙了那么久的于里昂热，在回来后却选择了退后，与自己有意保持开了一定的距离。</p>
<p>对于精灵私自完成的各种事，别的人会说一些马后炮的话，诸如为什么你不早点和我们说之类，让“理应为自己所为受到责备”变成了于里昂热的一种坦然的自我认知。不仅如此，他还体贴的退到了桑克瑞德的阴影之中，做好了任凭他宣泄、憎恨和发落的准备。</p>
<p>但自己又有什么理由这样做。</p>
<p>当初尚且没有，现在这让他觉得近乎完美到可以称之为解脱的结局，他又有什么理由让对方这样为自己着想。</p>
<p>桑克瑞德握着空杯子，想自己或许是有一点醉了，开始放纵自己的目光去追随这一直偷偷关注的人。</p>
<p>精灵似乎是在和人们致意和告别。</p>
<p>然后他们远远的对视了一会儿。</p>
<p>琳小巧的身高几乎被夜之民们的身影完全挡住，双胞胎似乎也不知所踪，暗之战士肯定又在哪儿被热情的人们包围着，而一个黑衣上挂着星斗样闪烁装饰的家伙正在朝自己款款走来。</p>
<p>他在桑克瑞德面前停下，抽走男人手里下意识攥紧了的酒杯放在一边，弯腰凑近他的耳朵。</p>
<p>“我们去看星星吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“唉，所以最后又是阿尔博特吗？总是在关键时刻这样帅气的出场，真是受不了他。”塞埃拉似乎看起来不太高兴，“但他……就不会再出现了，是么。”</p>
<p>暗之战士点了点头。</p>
<p>女菁灵鼻子哼了一声：“真是的，一个一个就都这么一走了之了。”</p>
<p>她没有再说下去，像是忽然要给手里找点什么事情似的胡乱忙活起来。</p>
<p>擦擦手站直身子的时候，她朝英雄的身后看了看。</p>
<p>战士下意识地转过头，顺着塞埃拉的视线捕捉到了坐在不远处的人类男子的身影。他踌躇了一下又转回身来。</p>
<p>“喂，你这是什么落寞表情，暗恋对象？”塞埃拉停不住嘴。</p>
<p>“可别瞎说啊。”</p>
<p>“好了好了，你可是这个世界的大英雄，暗恋你的肯定也很多。”塞艾拉推过一只杯子到战士眼前，“这杯算我请。”</p>
<p>“这还差不多。”青年端起来猛喝了一口，“帮个忙，一会儿他们要是从这里走过，你提醒我一下。”</p>
<p>“他们？”</p>
<p>“嗯，还有一个。”</p>
<p>塞埃拉心领神会地点点头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>什么啊，心情很好的样子。</p>
<p>看于里昂热一路小跑开去的背影，桑克瑞德嘴里不自觉地嘀咕着。</p>
<p>因为说要看星星，桑克瑞德便问他去哪儿，一向择词审慎的占星术士竟然文不对题的答曰“去阿马罗栈桥”，这就已经让桑克瑞德哭笑不得，但还没走出彷徨阶梯亭，这傻子忽然又一扶额说忘了带一样好东西，叫他原地等着自己回房间去取。</p>
<p>男人的记忆里忽然涌起了他们曾经一起看星星的诸多场合。夜色是没了天光的漆黑，微风也是入夜才有的微凉，而在自己看来，每一片星空似乎都没什么不同，被那个人从背后拥住的温度也是大同小异的舒适，仿佛这些记忆都可以完整的重叠到一起，变成他们的一个共有的习惯。</p>
<p>只是这样一个无比简单的习惯，在这个世界却被精灵奢望和等待了那么久的时间。</p>
<p>把这些乱七八糟的记忆都翻找出来的桑克瑞德只觉得胸腔里面热热的，等在这儿的每一秒都好像过得很慢。他心说不妙啊，这种思春期少女的悸动是怎么回事，果然还是应该再喝一杯的。</p>
<p>桑克瑞德扭头看看吧台，大家的英雄正和那边的菁灵族女招待聊的起劲，那就不去打扰了吧。赶巧英雄一扭头也瞅见了他，对方似乎想要起身过来，不知怎的改了主意，屁股又坐回了椅子里，只远远的跟他点点头摆了摆手。</p>
<p>正纳闷着，于里昂热已经回来了，脸上挂着笑，眼睛弯弯的，于是男人也不自觉的跟着嘴角上扬。兴冲冲的精灵也许根本没注意到周围还有熟人，嘴里说着“劳你久等”，牵起他的手指还亲了一口，让桑克瑞德觉得之前那两杯酒的劲儿嗡地一下全都涌到了头顶。</p>
<p>这家伙可能也喝多了吧，他心想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这种气血上涌到让心脏一直扑通扑通跳个不停的感觉真是太难熬了。</p>
<p>从精通和习惯伏击到决心用枪刃挺身保护重要之人，桑克瑞德都保持着一个习惯，就是计数自己的心跳。平稳心跳之下方可让利刃出手成致命一击，让跳跃和转身都精准躲过对手的攻袭，让每一个收势里都酝酿好下一招的命中和发力。</p>
<p>但从刚才被拉走到现在回去的路上，要是出了什么麻烦，桑克瑞德敢说自己一定会乱了阵脚。</p>
<p>真的不妙啊。</p>
<p>本来这种感觉连同桑克瑞德打死都不会承认的期待之类的东西，在清融街的温泉和夜风的双重作用之下已经平复了一些。</p>
<p>这处昔日雷克兰德王国的温泉疗养所位于奥斯塔尔严命城北边，重新开放不久，此时也几乎没什么人。于里昂热像是和管理者特别确认着什么，桑克瑞德便一个人先除了衣物靠着有点粗糙的石头围栏在热水中坐了下来。</p>
<p>他仰头伸出手，用手指比划着记忆中星座的方位。明明不是一个世界，星空看起来却也差不多，那么多的星星，在不知道多远的地方存在着，远远的被人们捏造成动物、人或神祗的形状。</p>
<p>在所有这一切都被无尽光所遮蔽的时候，于里昂热看到的究竟是什么？</p>
<p>和这个人一起踩着蒸腾的热气磨磨蹭蹭过来的还有精灵手里的两只盛装着乳白色浓稠液体的酒杯。按照精灵的说法，这是伊尔美格的仙子们的馈赠。途经笃学者庄园的羊毛道昔日曾是孚布特王国的繁忙商路，但相较于羊毛，仙子们更偏爱羊奶，就连这羊奶酒也是他们央求了于里昂热抽空翻遍故纸堆，依照记录酿制成的，所以虽说是礼物，也算是另一种意义上的“羊毛出在羊身上”了。</p>
<p>想起之前精灵为了从这些机灵鬼那里探得黑风海的消息所付出的种种，桑克瑞德警觉地问了一句：“于里昂热，你是不是答应了他们什么条件？”</p>
<p>“虽未像恩莫族那样明说，但仙子的意图确实明了。他们想要的是对他们而言或许无足轻重，但对我等却是极有价值的东西——简单来说就是时间。”精灵盘着腿坐在有点滑溜溜的热泉中，鼻子探进杯口去闻那里的香气，平静地说道，“桑克瑞德，他们想要交换一点本属于你的时间。”</p>
<p>真是一句过于直接的大实话。</p>
<p>男人张了张嘴，却没出声。其实跟平常一样贫两句嘴也没什么，但他就是忽然觉得说不出什么来。</p>
<p>孚布特的民俗中，星河也被叫做羊的乳汁。午夜过后，星河会在头顶呈几乎横线的走向，偷偷跑出来幽会的情人们会在夜空下分享羊奶酒，然后在星光的护佑中共浴爱河。大胆的情侣还会在酒中加入石莲猬尾巴分泌的蜜糖……</p>
<p>如果是以前，于里昂热会一边仰头望着星星，一边兴致高昂的讲个不停，几乎每一次桑克瑞德都在精灵缺乏起伏的声调中靠在自己怀里睡着了。这一次，看着男人瞪着眼睛像要把天幕看出个洞来的样子，于里昂热对自己摇了摇头，把原本想讲的都揣了回去。</p>
<p>看了看远近没有第三个人，桑克瑞德忽然起身钻到他身前坐下，整片背脊都靠上精灵的胸口。仿佛只是为了舒服，头也搭在于里昂热一侧的肩膀，不知睁着还是闭着眼睛。</p>
<p>“喂，于里昂热。”</p>
<p>“嗯？”</p>
<p>“占星术。为什么？在你明知道这里只有白天的时候。”</p>
<p>桑克瑞德问的，正是到了第一世界后，精灵早已问过自己无数次的问题。</p>
<p>“你问过我的。”</p>
<p>“你又没有正面回答。”</p>
<p>“因为你——”</p>
<p>“——我？”</p>
<p>“因为我怀抱希望，桑克瑞德。”</p>
<p>他紧了紧箍住男人身体的双臂。</p>
<p>“星象并不为指引命运而存在，但它们在我们眼中的流转则昭显了世界运转的肌理。它们随时都在我们头顶，以永恒的姿态见证着我们几乎转瞬即逝的生命。看得见或看不见，它们都不会因我们而发生改变。”</p>
<p>于里昂热眼前又浮现了当初听闻自己要订做天球仪时，水晶都武器店那位猫秘族老板因诧异而张大的嘴巴。</p>
<p>“刚来到这个世界，我就被告知了这里以及我们的命运……不，只是一种近乎必然的可能性。我所做的与你相类，便是用自己的脚步探问星辰的启示。若能追赶上前人的足印，必定能够获得指引，若无可追赶，我的所为即是展开对命运的开拓。这正是占星之术的意义所在。我曾急切地想要赶上你的步伐——毕竟即便没有黑夜，我们姑且尚有光明。”</p>
<p>“大先生，你又开始说我听不懂的话了。”</p>
<p>“也许只是你不爱听。”</p>
<p>“哼，我可不想明明听不懂还假装爱听。”</p>
<p>或许是不知不觉在温泉中泡了太久，男人的身子变得滚热，他伸出一只手臂向后揽住精灵的后脑，想要够到和他一样微微透露出酒气的嘴唇。</p>
<p>“但你明知如此还偏要说破，只是想找机会跟我耍嘴皮子么？”</p>
<p>“不，我只是……喜欢。”精灵似乎吞下了后半句。</p>
<p>“嗯？喜欢什么？”</p>
<p>男人已经转过了身，开始按捺不住的往精灵身上爬，如果不是身后有作为围栏的石块，于里昂热几乎要被他按在水里。</p>
<p>这样下去恐怕不行。这个酒果然还是太厉害了么……</p>
<p>精灵把手脚乱动个不停的男人搂紧，一边回应对方湿哒哒的缠人的舌吻，一边把上身撑起来，顶着男人的额头小声问：“那我们回去？”</p>
<p>桑克瑞德赶紧点了点头。</p>
<p>他奋力从过于舒服的怀抱中挣脱出来，生怕被对方摸到自己心跳的节律。</p>
<p>这真不是酒量的问题。</p>
<p>大约是察觉到桑克瑞德的脚步有点不稳——其实只是精灵步子迈的比平时要急——于里昂热在水晶都就已经嘱咐栈桥的人给他们安排两个性子最慢的阿马罗。去程尚可，但返回这一路，桑克瑞德觉得除了听得见自己的心脏隔着胸腔在拼命的敲，两个看起来老实巴交的阿马罗好像也在一边慢吞吞的扇翅膀一边窃窃私语。</p>
<p>扑通，扑通。</p>
<p>啪啦，啪啦。</p>
<p>嘁嘁喳喳。</p>
<p>各种声音把他的颅腔塞得满满的，他觉得脸上如同有火焰在烧，他双手抓紧鞍座的边缘，求救地看向另一个座驾上的人。</p>
<p>啊，头晕，看不清。</p>
<p>整个天空都布满了繁星。那个精灵的眼睛，也像是夜空中的某颗星，在离自己不远不近的地方，不刺眼，却又闪耀着。</p>
<p>忽然，于里昂热的阿马罗猛扇了两下翅膀，飞到了前面一点的地方。桑克瑞德想要去追赶，握住缰绳的手却不知该如何发力。他奋力向前探着身子，几乎整个人伏在了巨鸟的背上，好像这样自己就能快一点，但这慢吞吞的阿马罗依然不慌不忙，稳稳地和飞在前面的伙伴保持着同样的速度，同样的距离。</p>
<p>于是桑克瑞德闭上眼，紧紧搂住阿马罗的脖颈。柔软的羽毛光滑如同那个人的丝质衣裙。或许风会给他送来一些精灵吐出的气息，让自己不看也知道，他就在不远的地方。</p>
<p>即便见不到一丝黑夜，也要固执占问群星的轨迹，或许你我一样顽固，但你却乐观到让我羡慕。</p>
<p>你就像一个我永远无法打败的怪物啊，于里昂热。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>欢宴至尽兴的人群已经散去了不少，但彷徨阶梯亭依旧三三两两散落着不肯离去的人们。</p>
<p>已经在收拾吧台的塞埃拉忽然努了努嘴：“喏，回来了，正要偷偷回公馆。”</p>
<p>“嘿！还以为都这时候就不回来了呢。”</p>
<p>暗之战士丢下杯子，一个箭步冲了过去，尽量不让自己吓低着头脚步匆匆的两人一跳。他先是习惯性地挠挠头，再从身后摸出一个小小的圆盒递给桑克瑞德：“菲奥让我转交的，是苏儿·乌因给你的礼物。”</p>
<p>“给我？”桑克瑞德像是酒精上了头，脸颊微红。他接过小盒子，递给身边的精灵一个问号眼神。</p>
<p>“最嗜甜食的那一个。”于里昂热还以为他问是哪个仙子。他拿过小圆盒看了看，打开闻了闻复又扣好塞回男人手里。</p>
<p>桑克瑞德便顺手往兜里一揣，好像又想起了什么：“刚才我在这儿的时候你怎么不给我。”</p>
<p>“呃，仙子说一定要于里昂热也在场才行……”被质问了的英雄心虚似的瞟了于里昂热一眼。</p>
<p>“他是这样说的吗？”追问的是精灵。</p>
<p>“菲奥说苏儿·乌因是这样说的。”</p>
<p>“所以是确保交换到一整天游戏时间的附加么……”</p>
<p>“欸？”年轻的冒险者显然没听懂于里昂热的自言自语。</p>
<p>精灵微笑着点点头，躬身向战士行礼：“是很珍贵的礼物，请务必代我致谢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>深夜的空气从窗口流进，微微飘动的窗帘似乎稍微稀释了房间中浓厚的气味和深重的喘息。微风拂过桑克瑞德十指紧抠住窗棂的手背，从他赤裸的胸口留出的空挡钻进房间，掠过他以及与他相连接的男人的皮肤，所有盘旋的凉意都被覆在他整个后背上的热度中和，还有撞击着自己的那柄性器在燃烧着他肠道的内壁。他仿佛在被锻打、敲击着，时而又被碾磨和挤压，火焰从后向前灼烧着他的五脏六腑，直到他的口腔都呼出烫舌的热气，带着自己断断续续的恳求。</p>
<p>“快点，再快点啊……”</p>
<p>身长的差距让精灵几乎从背后完全包裹住了他。除了彼此的汗液，他的后背还感觉到了精灵心脏的跳动，每一拍都毫无遗漏的传递给了他，合上了他自己的，以及他们身体律动的，他们呼吸的拍子。他们的膝盖是错开的，他几乎是踮着脚，艰难的用脚趾支撑着自己和压在自己身上的高个子的分量，让对方在自己的身体里开拓行进。</p>
<p>深处的那一点被反复试探和按压，桑克瑞德渐渐无法控制自己声音的频度，他听见自己几乎发出女人一样的声音。但他不打算介意，如果正操着自己的人都不介意，甚至因为这些无法抑制的呜咽而动作更加剧烈，那自己为何不更放肆一些。</p>
<p>他勉强站直身子，右臂向后去搂于里昂热的脖子，左手妄图去抓一把精灵的屁股。精灵下意识向后一躲的动作让插入的阳物几乎从桑克瑞德的后穴滑出，但人类还没来得及嘲笑，凶器已经又挺进了回来。因为精灵也同时直起身体，男人不得不把脚尖踮起更多才能让勾住对方脖子的手不滑脱，却被对方趁势从后面把他的左腿抬了起来，膝盖折到自己胸前，而自己的另一只脚尖则因这个动作几乎要悬空。</p>
<p>忽然变换的角度让桑克瑞德被插入到了更深的地方，他完全把握不了身体的平衡，全靠从前胸圈过的那只胳膊才能维持直立，仿佛已经不是于里昂热在一次次向上刺探他的身体，而是自己被固定成一个完全打开了的姿势，再被一次次向下按到精灵竖起的坚硬阳具上，就要被穿透了。</p>
<p>“嗯……！”于是他又失去了对音量的控制。</p>
<p>他甚至很久没有如此疼痛到几乎熬不住的程度。</p>
<p>这又是妖灵的什么恶作剧吗？为什么于里昂热会用冒险者转交给自己的那一小盒羊毛脂做润滑？那东西为什么甜腻腻的，闻着跟羊奶酒差不多？妖灵又为什么要特意把这东西给自己？</p>
<p>但他想不清楚，脑子根本转不了。即便眼前的窗外是久违的满天星斗，桑克瑞德已经开始迷恋和铭记身体的疼痛，因为疼痛正在迅速化成快感，自己像被用了令人上瘾的毒药，被于里昂热反反复复涂抹在没有第二个人能够触碰到的身体里面的地方。他的肠壁会记住这种感受，让他在一个又一个适合或不适合的时刻想念这个男人由里到外唯一这一处既凶狠又强硬的部分，把自己击碎、融化，把他们两个人混为一体。</p>
<p>清融街的温泉似乎有把体能全部替换成放松的功效，酒和油膏似乎也同时软化了他的骨头和跟腱，他的小腿肌肉完全无法发力，脚踝也开始无从克制的颤抖。</p>
<p>“于里……腿、腿站不住了……”</p>
<p>勾住对方脖子的手滑了下来，他像个不会游泳的人一样，两只手臂挣扎比划着，想要寻求支撑，却又无能为力。</p>
<p>“求你——”</p>
<p>精灵喘息着停了下来，然后小心的将桑克瑞德的身子举起来一点，把自己从爱人的身后拔出来，轻轻让他两脚着地。他目不转睛地看着男人双手扶住窗台才勉强站稳，穴口因充血而变得桃红，软肉微微外翻出一点，以几乎不可见的幅度随着男人颤抖的呼吸翕动着。</p>
<p>桑克瑞德用手背抹了抹嘴角。刚才涎水在呻吟的时候淌了下来，自己的手却没办法松开。他转过身，发现精灵几乎连眼睛都有点发红，嘴角也挂着和自己一样的一丝晶亮。</p>
<p>你也失控了啊。他想。</p>
<p>他伸出手，用拇指轻轻拭去这个忘情至几近失智的证明，双手搂住于里昂热的脖子。</p>
<p>“不想看星星了……我想看你。”</p>
<p>啊啊，就是这个表情。眼珠睁得大大的，里面映着我自己，睫毛像是给眼睛施加了阴影，让生琥珀变成了熟琥珀，可那还是他的眼睛，我见过的最好看的眼睛。</p>
<p>他伸手掐掐精灵的脸。</p>
<p>“傻了么，我是说真的，不骗你。”</p>
<p>“桑克瑞德……”</p>
<p>“快点，不然一会儿软了。”</p>
<p>“不会的，我——”</p>
<p>人类不知道自己是怎么拉扯着这个大个子踉踉跄跄的退到床边，再把他整个人拽倒进去。屋子里的灯或许亮着，或许没有，但外面的星星肯定都还在，只是这会儿看不到了，因为那片于里昂热化成的云笼罩着自己，呼出既湿热又焦灼的气息，还有他的眼睛——两颗星星——在自己的眼前闪烁着。他的皮肤和头发都如同白昼一般耀眼，炙烤着自己裸露的躯体。如果这就是属于他的永昼，他只想让这个人离自己更近，一刻也不停歇地把自己点燃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>于里昂热一早即前往妖灵乡履约。好歹也算有一个人露了面，刚挪到观星室两分钟的桑克瑞德就觉得站着坐着腰臀都不太舒服，打算溜回房间补眠。</p>
<p>果不其然，魔女的眼睛又在打量自己。</p>
<p>他盘算着主动说点什么才算先发制人，琳适时的跑过来解了他的围。</p>
<p>“桑克瑞德！”红头发的女孩仰脸看他，“我还以为你昨天醉倒了。”</p>
<p>“啊……托于里昂热的福，我后来就只喝了点水。”</p>
<p>女孩可能只是下意识的点了点头，左右找了找问道：“那于里昂热呢？”</p>
<p>“那个，他说今天要去给俾斯麦刷牙，所以——”</p>
<p>女孩一脸寂寞又羡慕的表情，让男人觉得有点羞愧，就一点点。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>完</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>喝着小酒写文好开心。</p>
<p>谢谢阅读。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>